


The purest kind of love

by mooncalf809



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Danny, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncalf809/pseuds/mooncalf809
Summary: Danny was always too trusting and naive. His innocence puts him in a dire situation and makes him undesirable to society.  Pregnant and unmated omegas are shunned by all. But reputation up or down, Alex is not the kind of man to ignore a small male omega dying in his garden.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny tries to blink away the tears and swallow the pained cry that threatens to escape him. It has started and he is not ready. Oh, if he had just one more day, then perhaps he would have been able to find a temporary safe shelter. But now it's the middle of a cold night and he is left to the empty streets of London and the dangers that prey on unprotected omegas in the dark.

He puts a hand to his swollen belly and begs his body to hold on just a little longer, to wait just a few more hours. He knows he begs in vain. A strong contraction rips through him every few minutes or so. His jeans and underwear are wet and sticky and cold against his thighs. He is currently on all fours, resting his forehead against the damp smelly pavement and recovering from the latest painful squeeze of his abdominal muscles.

He needs to find shelter soon. Now. The urgency is burning through him strong. He can't give birth on the concrete floor of an abandoned dark alley. He can't. It's not safe. Even though he knew from the beginning that he will have nothing to offer his unborn baby, he at least wanted it to be born in a safe place. Danny sobs brokenly. He couldn't even accomplish that. He planned to have it in his small apartment and managed to hide his pregnancy from the landlord almost till the very end, but the beta bastard still found out about it somehow and forcefully evicted him. Something about not having responsibility for housing unmated omegas with bastard children on the way.

The young man in distress stumbles further along the street and when he is forced to cry out at another contraction, he realizes he can walk no further.

There is nothing there except lampposts, dumpsters and unknown houses. One of them has a garden full of small trees and bushes. This is the best he is going to get. The garden is surrounded by an iron fence, so Danny grips the bars with trembling hands and tries to haul himself over. In his condition, this proves to be a very taxing maneuver and when he is just about to slowly ease himself down the other side, he suddenly runs out of strength and falls into the grass. He instinctively wraps his hands around his bulging belly to protect it from impact and luckily lands on his side. But his ankle gets caught in an awkward angle and the omega bites his tongue at the sudden agonizing pain. It is strong, but not as insistent as the cramps, so he is soon forced to forget about it.

Danny uses his last remaining strength to drag himself into the bushes and out of plain sight. When finally hidden, he lays on his back to rest for a moment. He is breathing hard, there are dark spots staining his vision and he feels like he is about to faint. His mouth is dry and he is dying for some water. All he can do is whimper softly as he waits. The next wave of cramps comes soon enough and doesn't let go for quite a while.

He knows the time has come. He struggles to pull down his jeans and underwear. He only gets them to mid-thigh before he can no longer hold his hips off the ground. He spreads his legs as far as the fabric bunched around his thighs allows and buries his face in his shoulder.

He should be at a hospital. He knows that. Male omegas can rarely deliver their babies without a C-section. Their hips and birth passage are very narrow compared to a female omega's. Danny knows there is a high chance he will die right here in this garden. If something goes wrong and with no doctors around, he will die trying to unsuccessfully push the child out of his body. And his baby will die with him.

He cries out as he squeezes as hard as he can. No. He must at least make sure his baby survives. After all he has gone through, he cannot bear the thought of it dying. When he found out he was impregnated by one of the faceless strangers that came by to fuck him on that cursed night, he felt so miserable. He was so sure that getting pregnant outside of heat was impossible. So rare it wouldn't happen to him. When it did happen, he was completely lost and unprepared. He tried to hate the baby, he really did, but his maternal instincts have always been strong and the gentle soul that he is could never hate an innocent infant. Still, he knew he had no means to take care of it, so he agreed to let Sara and Pavel take him to an abortion clinic. But while filling in the forms, he found himself unable to part with it. He wanted to have this baby. He wanted to love it and nurture it and provide for it. Whenever he lay in bed, warm under the extra blanket Sara lent him and caressing the growing swell of his belly, he truly felt like everything will be okay.

His sweaty back arches off the ground with the strain. Not knowing what else to do, he rolls onto his knees and grabs a branch for support. He dimly remembers reading somewhere about taking advantage of gravity. He pushes and he strains and god, it hurts so much. When he feels something coming along, he laces his hands under himself. He is crying again because he doesn't even have a blanket to wrap his baby in.

After a few minutes he finds himself lying on his back again, pressing a small body covered in blood to his chest. There is no sound coming from the baby- a girl, it's a girl- and he starts rubbing and patting her back until she produces a weak gurgling sound.

Danny feels exhausted and dizzy. He thinks something inside of him ripped while he was giving his final pushes, trying to intercept the baby with his hands. But he doesn't care. She is so beautiful. So small and a little purple, her features squished from fitting through so tightly. But so beautiful.

He doesn't know how much time passes. His consciousness is slowly being carried away and he is only dimly aware of his newborn daughter mouthing against his chest. He manages a small, fond smile because he knows what she is looking for. He lifts his shirt and helps guiding her head towards one of his nipples. He closes his eyes when he feels her latch on. Wraps his arms around her to keep her warm until somebody finds her because God knows he can't hold onto his consciousness any longer.

There is a light bouncing amongst the bushes and shining bright through his eyelids. A warped voice speaks to him from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny wakes to a low rumbling of an engine. His lower half and ankle are throbbing and he is confused and disoriented. A blanket is wrapped around him, keeping him warm. He doesn't understand what is happening.

His memory and his thoughts are unclear and he struggles to regain them. As he doesn't find the strength to open his eyes, he turns to his olfactory sense. The air smells of leather and faintly, of blood. He remembers then.

Panic clenches at his throat and lungs, and he frantically starts feeling around himself. Where is his baby girl? How could he allow himself to black out? He left his child vulnerable and unprotected. He will never forgive himself. His eyes are wide open now but it is too dark to really see anything, so he desperately smells the air again. Through the acrid smell of his own fear, he can detect the sweet smell only newborns possess. So she is near. But there is someone else too. Musk and testosterone announce the presence of an unknown alpha.

Danny finally realizes he is lying in the back seat of a moving car. A big angular man sits in the driver's seat. His baby is nowhere to be seen. What is happening? The small omega whimpers in terror.

The stranger turns his head around when he hears Danny's distressed sound. “It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you.“ His voice is surprisingly gentle and soothing, but not soothing enough.

“Where is my baby? What did you do to her?“ Danny asks, his voice shaking pathetically. He prays the man didn't hurt her or maybe leave her behind in the garden where she was born. He has heard about certain alphas having no compassion towards offspring that is not their own. If the man is one of those monsters, he could have simply disposed of her and took Danny for himself.

The omega is on the verge of crying and begging the stranger to have mercy on his child. He doesn't care what becomes of him, as long as he can hold the small being in his arms again.

“She is right here in the the passenger seat. I couldn't fit you both in the back or she could have tumbled to the ground.“ The man looks back at Danny again, his eyes reflecting concern.

The unexpected kindness making him a little braver, the omega weakly asks if she's okay.

“She is doing fine. But you are not. That's why I'm taking you to the hospital.“

Danny remains quiet and decides against telling the man that he can't and won't be admitted to a hospital (what if he simply decides to kick him out of the car in the middle of a highway after learning his intention is pointless?). No one wants to have anything to do with a pregnant, but unmated omega. It is exactly why he didn't have his child there in the first place: they would have refused to take him in.

Omegas are supposed to be submissive little things that never question anything, but simply roll over for an alpha, have its pups and take care of the home for the rest of their lives. That seems to be the only acceptable version of an omega. Any variation is undesirable and is considered problematic.

Danny always had an independent streak and in the community he was living in, it was winning him no favors. His father thought he could beat it out of him, so he ran away and was on his own ever since. It was not like he (being the romantic he is) didn't want to find a mate and have pups together, he just thought he had a right to choose the time and the person, not just submit to the first alpha that comes along.

Many lovers had to come and go before Danny learned from his numerous naive mistakes and even then he was sometimes tricked by a wolf in sheep's clothing. There were a few men who he thought were different and special and caring, and yet the relationship ended with Danny- black eyes, split lips and bruises all over- running for his life from the apartment of an aggressively possessive animal who thought the male omega spoke his mind a little too often.

Danny tells himself that this is what it takes. That it was necessary and that it brought him one step closer to finding his true mate. He tells himself that even when he sits in a pitifully shaking heap in the shower and waits for the water to wash away the blood. He cries then and because the tears are invisible among the multitude of drops, he tells himself it doesn't count.

***

He realizes that he must have zoned out or fallen into some form of hibernation as he doesn't even remember closing his eyes.

He is softly awoken by a pleasant weight pressing into his chest and oh, it's his little girl in a blanket of her own, face squished against his breastbone and snuffling in her sleep. He barely realizes he is being picked up while he admires the fragile creature resting on top of him, but then he and his pup are both being carried in the hands of the big alpha. Danny thinks it's weird how he doesn't mind as much as he thought he would, although then again everything is a little hazy and soft at the edges, so that might be the reason why. And when did his blanket become so sticky?

They step into a building and everything becomes the whitest white because it's the hospital. At this point, the small omega tries to compose himself a little since this is where he will get dumped again. Yes, unfortunately he still remembers the fact that he won't be admitted.

Through half-lidded eyes he watches the nurse that approaches and notes how her face hardens in suspicion when her keen radar immediately picks up on the whole pregnant-homeless-unmated vibe. She must be seeing his tattered sneakers peeking from under the blanket. And the mess that in his hair. And the uncleaned pup covered in dried body liquids, of course.

She turns her narrowed eyes towards the alpha holding him. She opens her mouth and there it is, that sharp inquisitive voice and the finger pointing straight at Danny. They are going to throw him out now. He at least hopes they are going to let him keep the blanket for the baby.

But the man's grip tightens around him and through the thumping resonating through his cranium he can hear words similar to something like: you are mistaken, madam. I am his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Much later in the night when the anesthetic starts to wear off, Danny begins to feel restless and agitated despite his exhaustion. He is curled up in a bed and is supposed to rest after the surgery. He lost a lot of blood, they say.

They have taken his pup somewhere else to be examined and it makes him anxious. He hasn't had a single alone moment with her and this is where most of his tense uneasiness comes from. It is important for the omega parent and the pup to bond in a peaceful and quiet environment. It's why they are usually left alone in a safe place for at least a few hours after birth to rest, nurse and cuddle. He hasn't had any of that yet and the need for it is coursing through his system like a drug.

He hopes they will soon bring her back to him unharmed. Being separated from her is making him uneasy and uncomfortable in ways he never felt before.

He gets distracted from his tortured instincts when he hears someone enter the room. He can't really smell the intruder that well with all that antiseptic in the air, but when he peeks from beneath his blanket, he recognizes the alpha that brought him here. Under the stark hospital lights, he can take a much better look at him. He is just as big as he seemed in the darkness of the car. His eyes are blue and his hair is fair and the most prominent feature of his face is his nose.

He seems uncomfortable and out of place, which surprises Danny. His hands are held in loose fists and he keeps fixing the position of his feet. His posture is rigid and straight, but strangely doesn't give off the air of dominance. Most alphas would try to establish the latter the moment they walked in.

Danny keeps watching him from underneath his blanket until the silence becomes too tense for the both of them. 

“You lied“ he timidly accuses.

The man just keeps looking at him and it becomes a little clearer he is not the smoothest in making conversation. Perhaps even painfully awkward.

“They said they aren't going to treat you. If you are homeless, I mean. So I told them you are my mate.“ His speech is unsure but very polished, like that of a very highly educated and important man.

“But you're not my mate.“

“You're right. I apologize. I shouldn't have assumed you are unmated.“ The alpha's discomfort visibly increases by his embarrassment over misunderstanding Danny's words, so he takes a few steps back. He is obviously looking for a reason to leave.

Should he ask him to stay? Danny doesn't know a thing about this man and knows this could be another one of his horrible rash decisions. But he is vulnerable, scared and has no one else.

“No, no. You're not mistaken. I don't…have anybody.“ He's glad the alpha doesn't need any further explanation to stop him in his tracks. Although his disgraceful position is now confirmed and completely out in the open, he truly doesn't feel like explaining how it came to be. He doesn't want this stranger to know how stupid he really is. Not right away.

Danny thought he fucked up too many times to have the privilege of feeling shame, yet he blushes furiously and has to break eye contact by burying his face in the pillow. He is such a disgusting creature and now this man knows it too.

If the alpha truly is disgusted by Danny, he at least has the decency to not show it right away. “Do you have a place to stay?“

The omega quickly shakes his head. It makes him dizzy. He doesn't know why he is admitting his troubles to a total stranger, but he hopes it will at least get him and his newborn permission to weather the rest of the night in the man's garden, which is safer than the streets. He will promise to be gone by morning.

“Would you be comfortable staying at my house for a while? Until you are feeling better, that is?“

Danny doesn't dare to believe the words coming out of the man's mouth. “Could I?“ he asks in the tiniest voice.

The man nods. “It would make me feel better knowing you are safe during your recovery. I promise you have nothing to fear from me. My name is Alex Turner, by the way.“

“I'm Danny.“

***

And just like that the arrangement is made.

Danny is soon reunited with his little girl, who is declared healthy. He almost sobs in relief when they deliver her back into his arms. He nuzzles into the fine hairs atop her head and doesn't let go until every intruder leaves the room.

The hospital staff still does everything in their power to have him gone as soon as possible. Even with an important looking alpha vouching for him, the vibe of being a stray still can't be hidden. So while Danny and his baby are being carried back to the car by Alex, the poisonous stare of the head nurse keeps following them to the exit.

The omega just can't withstand the harsh judgement her glare is packing, so he hides his face into the alpha's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex gently deposits Danny and his infant back into the car's hind seat, this time leaving the baby in the embrace of her parent. Danny is silently grateful that the alpha seems to understand the overwhelming stress he has already endured from having his pup repeatedly pried out of his hands and taken out of his sight.

The ride passes in silence, with the omega trying to resist the heavy pull of exhaustion. He tells himself he has to stay awake until he has his daughter settled in a safe place where he can build them a warm nest, feed her in privacy and make her feel safe with skin on skin contact.

She is sleeping now, appearing completely undisturbed by the whole ordeal, with her nose pressed against his neck. The blood and mucus have been washed away so she is squeaky clean, her soft skin reflecting a rosy hue. He can't stop touching her, subconsciously nuzzling her chubby cheeks and every other inch of exposed skin he can reach. He runs his fingers through the fine hairs on her head every other minute.

He is brought out of his pleasant daze by the car stopping and Alex killing the engine. When he finds himself being carried towards a house with a familiar garden, he can't stop an uneasy feeling from creeping upon him once again. Maybe he hasn't really thought this through. The man himself may be kind enough, but what if his living conditions are completely unsuitable for housing a newborn? Or maybe he has a spouse who will be disturbed by the unannounced guests? He should have asked when he had the chance.

Sensing Danny's smell souring with panic, the alpha makes a soothing sound in the back of his throat as he unlocks the front door.

With long steps, he carries them through a hallway and spacious living room. Up a staircase and they are in a dark bedroom.

Being laid down on the foreign bed, Danny is mildly relieved to note the room doesn't have much scent in it. So it must be a guest bedroom, not the alpha's own. As much as he normally craves to sleep next to another person, he just doesn't know enough about the man to be comfortable sharing a room with him in his vulnerable state.

Alex lets them lie on top of the soft cover as he disappears into another room. For a moment Danny is sure that this is as far as the man is prepared to extend his kindness (which is more than he could possibly hope for), but he returns with a heap of blankets and carefully places them around the small omega and his baby.

“Just bear with me a moment longer,“ he murmurs as he methodically frames their bodies with the fabrics, already forming the basic composition of a nest. A minute later he produces a glass of water and helps Danny empty it.

“Since you had surgery, it was advised that you don't eat anything for a while. I will leave you to rest and tend to your child now. My room is nearby, so if you need anything…I'll hear your call.“

Before Danny has a chance to thank him, Alex is already gone. He leaves the door slightly opened and doesn't return. And just like that, the small male is finally, blessedly alone.

Unlike the guest room and its bed, the additional blankets carry a stronger scent of the alpha, most likely because they came from his bedroom. He finds himself not minding the intense smell too much. It might even give him a small sense of security. Anyway, he's just glad to have an abundance of nesting material. It would have been very hard for him to cope with being so exposed and out in the open, having only the bed cover and the lone blanket his little girl currently resided in to cover them.

He soon also becomes very thankful for Alex already constructing the nest's foundational shape. His lower belly is still throbbing and it hurts to move too much. His sprained ankle doesn't help the matter. Still, he rearranges things to the best of his ability: his instincts are telling him to surround himself from all sides for maximum warmth and concealment.

When he feels satisfyingly burrowed in, he gingerly wiggles out of his hospital gown.

By now his pup is already awake, blearily blinking at the ceiling. The sweet scent of milk, wafting from under the gown while he removes it, tickles her nose and she shows interest by turning her head towards him. She must be hungry again.

He scoops her close and presses her whole body against his naked skin. The baby closes her eyes and releases a contented gurgle at being pressed against the warm source of the sweet scent and starts nosing the soft skin. Danny's heart swells with love and his breath hitches because of how right this feels. Like his whole life was meant to lead up to this moment.

He lets her explore on her own a little longer before guiding her up to one of his swollen nipples. Despite lactating, his chest doesn't look much different at first glance. His pectorals have slightly more of a cushiony curve to them and the buds have grown more sensitive and accentuated.

She latches on hungrily and suckles until there is no milk left and Danny has to transfer her to the other breast. After she has her fill, she smacks her lips in a pleased manner. It makes the omega smile and he pulls her closer to his face, so he can wipe her mouth clean and kiss her fat cheeks. Finally being able to feed, scent and cuddle his newborn makes him feel a special kind of blissful high, created by his own hormones. It actually makes him quite sleepy.

The pup, fed and warm, is falling asleep herself. Before completely settling down, her tiny hands come to explore his face with clumsy movements. She can grip his nose and lower lip into a surprisingly tight hold, but he only kisses her small fists and tucks her into the cradle of his curled up body.


End file.
